A process of the type mentioned in the introduction may be gathered from DE 32 25 382 A1. This process involves the coating of a sliding sleeve of a motor vehicle clutch disengager with a dry lubricant film in order to ensure perpetual sliding loading for this component. The dry lubricant used may be a pulverulent molybdenum disulfide which is bound in a polymer matrix. The polymer matrix is applied together with the powder to the sliding sleeve, where it is cured.